KDEE
'KDEE '(93.1 MHz, "D93") is a terrestrial Top 40/CHR radio station licensed to Corpus Christi, Texas and serving the Corpus Christi area. KDEE is owned and operated by XS Radio Group. "D93" has been a Top 40 outlet since 1993. June 29, 2019 XS acquired KDEE from Greater Media Properties and the deal was completely closed July 15, 2019. History Early Years KDEE signed on in 1959 and carried a full service middle of the road format of popular music, news and talk. In 1964, with the rise of popularity of The Beatles and rock 'n' roll, KDEE took on a Top 40 format as "K-Dee". As one of only a handful of Top 40 FM stations in the country, KDEE pioneered bringing the large market sound to smaller market radio by mimicking the sound of nearby KILT and KLIF. "Stereo 93 KD double E" By the early 1970s, the station had moved into a more rock-intensive format as "Stereo 93, KD Double E" eventually evolving into album oriented rock by the end of the decade. KDEE had become "93 FM, The Gulf Coast Rocker" by 1980 and carried the format into the early '90s. The Return to Top 40 In 1992 KDEE was purchased by Corpus Christi Broadcasters, LLC. As many stations across the country were giving up on the Top 40 format, KDEE did the opposite and flipped to Top 40 as "D93" on January 1st, 1993. The station debuted with "Rhythm Is a Dancer" by Snap! followed by "Stay" by Shakespear's Sister. Placing an emphasis on alternative rock along side the big pop hits as well as locally flavored r&b and freestyle, "D93, The People's Station" survived the slow period of Top 40 throughout the mid '90s before picking up on the hip hop boom in the late '90s. The D93 Wake Up Show In 1996 "D93" and new owners Greater Media Properties hired radio veteran George McFly to host mornings and the show was a huge success, dominating in most demographics. Segments like the "D93 Phone Scam" and the "Rise and Shine Morning Mix" were well received. During this time, KDEE flirted with a Rhythmic CHR format (as "D93 The Beat") while still reporting as a mainstream CHR. George McFly left the station in 1999. 2K and Beyond "D93" has been a consistent market ratings leader since the late '90s, usually placing within the top 3-5 positions according to Nielsen. Once a consistent #1 station, KDEE, like many younger skewing formated stations, have experienced a drop in ratings to due to competition from other digital media. "D93" heavily promotes its "D93 App" as well as Studio.fm in order to listen live anywhere. In 2019 XS acquired KDEE from Greater Media Properties and immediately revamped it's image by updating its logo and on air imaging. Category:93.1 FM Category:Corpus Christi Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:Top 40 radio stations Category:Contemporary Hit radio stations Category:Pop Music Stations Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Radio stations established in 1959 Category:XS Radio Group